


「all耀」天国以外

by shanshuizaifeng



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanshuizaifeng/pseuds/shanshuizaifeng
Summary: 憋不住了开辆车。轮奸/ BDSM /救赎“用淋漓的爱恨在他们残破的灵魂中开出花来”。





	「all耀」天国以外

01  
十六岁的王耀依旧没有任何要分化的前兆，彼时他的Omega爸爸对此十分担忧，生怕王耀是平庸的Beta，倒是天天嘟囔着王耀不是Alpha就只是个Omega也好。  
王耀差点气笑，算是不明白他脑子里在想什么，还真当是AO性别至上？不料看见他父亲倚在书房门前，极为赞同地点头，瞥了王耀一眼。王耀收到警告，低眉顺眼垂了头去。那时他便明白，好似这世间一切都是Alpha生来便有的，所谓掠夺天性终究不过是极度贪婪的遮羞布，这教他深思熟虑，好歹没把自己是Omega的事实暴露出去。  
这个秘密也只有亚瑟一个人知道，亚瑟一同和他扛这个责任。少年总是有不少该说的不该说的，他们通通交换了个遍，然而这不及提起王耀是个Omega时连一句家长里短的话也期期艾艾的停顿。  
王耀与他同桌，手肘挨着对方的，昂起头来天光都洒在眼上，五彩斑斓的色是透明发梢。或许课上一次短暂的视线婉转绕开，可目光交汇了是盛大的一场烟火，璀璨的星点迸裂开来，管他迟疑还是坦然，那些三十秒对视的魔咒是西西弗里的巨石，没有什么阻挡得了少年心上的起伏。  
亚瑟的分化时期好似是体贴王耀，在那关键节点上临时标记了王耀，温吞馥郁的玫瑰香比酒更醉人。王耀晕乎乎的，凑近亚瑟耳畔，软绵绵语调拖得老长，“我父亲说我要是Omega这家产就当嫁妆，可是我不甘心。”  
怎么可能甘心做只娇美的花瓶，去得那在锦绣中等待碎裂的命运。  
不甘心便不甘心，亚瑟去解决。这是一向惯例，幼时王耀不是老实孩子，乖巧皮囊下一肚子坏水，每每犯了错就扯着亚瑟衣摆，他太会利用自己优势，怯生生沾了朝露的眼瞟过来，欲说还休、明知故犯的犹豫教亚瑟看得清明，可这样也阻拦不了他的心悸。  
亚瑟怎会知道，事态失控之前，一切的选择都指向死路。  
02  
整整十五年义务教育，针对Alpha和Beta，王耀想，这样一个充满歧视的腐朽社会的形成也许就是因为Omega既不能接受教育，又没有话语权。让反叛的念头从根本上杜绝，一切不合理也理所当然。  
王耀成年那天依旧是平庸的Beta，他父亲大发脾气，似乎是觉得王耀玷污了他血统的纯净，而王耀的小爸爸握了块雪白的手帕，梨花带雨好不伤心，也不知道是脸更白还是手更娇嫩。  
王耀朝亚瑟眨眨眼，一个极标致的wink让亚瑟会心一笑，他才不管所谓Omega应当相夫教子的温顺模样，王耀这样猫一般的狡黠也可爱。默契是慢慢升温的，真是好生奇怪，他们在王耀没分化之前的关系也不算是极佳，只是点头之交王不见王，曾听说过美名罢了，可相见时的惊鸿一瞥更胜过耳闻。  
本来仅限于此，王耀天生的好脾气教他有着让他自己也苦恼的好人缘，不说肆意妄为的学弟阿尔弗雷德的信服，就连公认不好相处的伊万也与他相谈甚欢，分化时王耀却独独向亚瑟求助。话说的也漂亮，“如果不愿帮忙也没关系，抑制剂并不难买，劳你不要告诉别人。”  
“别人”，除了亚瑟之外的人，这把亚瑟的位置抬得太高，亚瑟以为他这是客套话，没想到王耀全然没有说谎。王耀一向是求稳，那天冒冒失失，手心里泌了细腻的汗珠，亚瑟那正经模样也消逝，看起来比他还紧张，像亚瑟才是那个有求于人的，王耀便知道自己赌对。  
他就喜欢亚瑟这一点心软，看似严谨的人某些方面总是格外柔软，而亚瑟已然被他摸透，是蛋糕上铺洒的糖霜融化了，才会觉得空气中都弥漫香甜。  
不出一个星期，几乎所有人都知道王耀生日，好奇怪，王耀本没有告诉任何人，亚瑟是那个例外，听完后红着耳根告诉王耀他才没有去打听过。王耀喜出望外，约了他去喂鱼，学校小情侣牵手走在一起，这漂亮的人工湖是圣地，王耀叹气，“我以为我是不喜欢秀恩爱的行为的……”  
亚瑟疑惑望他，王耀牵了他的手，轻快道，“现在才知道原来这感觉欲罢不能，哪怕被人发现记过。”Omega大多是被送到新的教导所，少数更是被请上了权贵的床，所谓自由恋爱是妄言。可王耀这不着边际的幻想亚瑟从未反驳过，尽管他们因着无数理由吵的不可开交，亚瑟依旧尊重他，至少将王耀当作完完整整的人。  
所以王耀义无反顾，全世界都必须知道他蓬勃生发的喜欢，他愿意昭告天下，亚瑟也任由他胡来，于是明眼人都知道他们之间有情，倒是两个人还当是迸发着火星子的暧昧。  
亚瑟的邀约王耀是不会思考利弊的，十八那天他本是准备了一肚子的情话要好好表白，见放在自己座位上的纸条是亚瑟笔迹，心想他果真还是在自己前面行事。然而阿尔等在约定地点，王耀面上还要扬起微笑，做足大方模样，问他，“柯克兰同学呢？”  
明明心里的迫切已蔓延开了，这让他像只洁白的天鹅，昂首以待冻水的回温。阿尔看似无知无觉，角度却选得极妙，挡在王耀身前不让他过去。王耀性子极傲，见他那嚣张模样，面色也不太挂得住了，冷淡呵他，“让开。”  
阿尔性情是开朗热情的，又知道分寸，王耀并不讨厌他，然而阿尔是早早觉醒的Alpha，掠食者的威胁和傲慢教王耀不得不避开他锋芒。这道理如此简单，阿尔就是不明白，什么时候收了他那武力威胁当赏赐的极端想法，王耀什么时候给他好脸色。  
阿尔委屈极了，蔚蓝的眼里水波倾荡，不笑便有些寒气，“你好像不太喜欢我？”  
王耀仔细回想了遍字迹，才慢慢回味过来阿尔的好手段，他只不过是一张伪造纸条，便试出王耀和亚瑟之间交情不浅。  
他抬眼看着阿尔，口吻不咸不淡，摆明了厌烦。  
“喜欢？你指的是哪种？”  
阿尔只是微妙地笑，他不回答王耀问话，王耀就无法拒绝他，王耀对此无可奈何。返回时见到伊万和弗朗西斯走在一起，擦肩而过的距离那样短，王耀嗅到不寻常的味道。  
03  
王耀他父亲当然不会放过这个好机会，宴请他们那个圈子的人开了场舞会，说是庆祝王耀成年，关于王耀的分化结果只字不提。王耀本以为自己可以逃离这个逼仄的笼子，不料他父亲亲手送他下地狱。  
端上来的酒里放了促使抑制剂分解的物质，王耀迷迷糊糊睡过去，醒来时眼前被厚重的阴影盖住，他能感受到后脑的压迫，便知道是有人蒙住了他的眼睛。  
王耀脊背是挺直的，下身是熟悉的湿润和黏腻，作为Omega本来就有这样的体征，尽管注射了抑制剂强行阻断会导致理智丧失的情潮，可依旧避免不了事情的发生。  
——王耀痛恨这样的自己。  
他隐约对接下来的事有心里准备，一切往最坏的方向去思考，心里沉了底。这时沉默是下策，出声是下下策，冰凉的指尖从他的肩颈开始缓缓滑落，这是一只来自Alpha的可以扼死猎物的手，王耀闻到强烈的攻击气味。  
抑制剂所谓的副作用就是如此，王耀五感比常人要弱很多，他嗅不出这信息素的味道，像蚂蚁迷失了密道方向。  
双腿被人分开，腿的弧度和腰被枕头撑开的弧度一样优美，衣物很快就褪下，柔软的触感紧贴着王耀的大腿，他战栗的手指摸索着四周的物体，然而一无所获。  
有人往他敏感的腿间吹气，羽毛般落在他的性器上，瘙痒的欲火顿时燃遍全身，王耀呼吸一滞。这人深偕调情之术，从脚背上开始，指尖夹带着一团燃烧的火焰直直摩挲着王耀的小腿，王耀绷紧了脚踝，精巧的一块骨头上被揉搓出红痕，花瓣般深刻。他抑制不住地喘了两声，突然回味过来，那酒是清酒，却也是他的Omega爸爸亲自端给他的，他对父亲有恨，对这个温柔的Omega好歹还抱了几分来自幼儿的依偎，可这个认知教他绝望。  
这绝望更多来自对自己的痛恨，调情是讲究技巧的，教容易陷入情欲的Omega变得直白放荡就更厉害，王耀不知道自己究竟是成了残忍的实验台上被惨白灯光曝光的实验体，还是一丝不挂当做教学演练的用具。  
这个人太认真了，明明只是一场谈不上感情的凶戾强奸而已，他偏偏要和两情相悦一般让王耀全身心投入进去，可最可悲的是，在他开始亲吻和舔舐自己的小腿，顺着线条抚摸时，王耀就已经有了反应。  
王耀死死抓住床单，他是看不见自己的指根已经发了白，交界处染了极美的桃花红，布料褶皱里藏着他一双玉琢出的手，勉强地支撑着所剩无几的尊严。  
舌尖的黏腻感转瞬即逝，那种湿润炙热的温度轻轻抚过他的一小块肌肤，交织着发丝的瘙痒，这个人不轻不重地环住了王耀的腰，富有暗示性地在王耀的腰线旁游走，而他的指腹上有一点薄茧，揉搓和抚弄之间让王耀被碰过的地方燃起不正常的高温。  
带着火花的电流是从尾椎处升起的，一点小小的刺激就教王耀浑身滚烫，几乎高过他面前这人的温度，理智快要烧没，生物本能让他只知道躲闪，被人从身后控住。  
王耀惊慌失措，他没想到居然还有第二个人，这时他的膝盖已经受惊的样子像只纯白的小兔子，瑟瑟地颤动着有着娇柔粉色的耳朵，咔哒一声，他的腕上被沉重的锁链铐上。  
手腕挣扎的时候狠狠撞在金属，王耀听见沉沉地一声叹息，他这时听力突然敏锐，此起彼伏的呼吸声中掺杂了许多异样。  
比如走动的声音。  
王耀心跳声也跟着一起颤动，似乎地板也被震慑，窸窣响动。两边来的锁链让王耀完全没办法收回手，他的腕去很快就红肿一片，不处理就要留下淤青，前面突然就空落落的，王耀茫然，就感受到手腕上被抹上一层药膏。  
——可施暴者终究是施暴者，别指望王耀因这一点小恩小惠就学会宽恕。  
这次换了个人，手段也更娴熟，两指一并朝他后穴伸去，试探性用指尖勾弄两下，随即取出了手指，在王耀的大腿上抹去水痕。王耀咬住下唇，他当然知道他体内的肠液已经多到可以溢出来，不需要这个混蛋来提醒。  
身后传来个极沙哑的声音，是故意压抑着自己的嗓子不让王耀听出来，  
“现在可以开始了吧。”  
04  
开始了，王耀听见自己心中的无所不知的雅典娜蹙眉问他: Omega的天性如此么？  
王耀睁了眼感受紧绷布条的压迫，把自己的理智全抛到九霄云外去，叫嚣着释放的天性不欲回答，身体已经坦然面对欲望，他将自己的腰腹抬得更高一点，这样让他更舒服，盈盈一握的腰被出声的那人揽了半边走，不料那人巨力无比，单手便可将他翻转，天旋地转的颠覆中王耀被狠狠摁入堆叠的被子山，汗湿的发尾扫过他自己的后颈和蝴蝶骨，跪趴的姿势让汗液汇聚一同去了他的颈窝，浅浅水痕如墨色迤逦开，衬得他身上那青紫痕迹更有凄婉的艳丽。  
那人低下身体，在他耳畔道，  
“……你现在还可以冷静？真想看你浑身是血又哭又叫的样子。”  
这带了笑意的声音偏生是恶狠狠的语气，唇齿毫不犹豫在他的后颈上刺下尖锐的痛，王耀刹那间以为自己是被狼群追逐的猎物，现在已被撕扯开喉管，强烈的白光逼迫他闷哼出声，原来太疼当真会有钝感，这样剧烈的感受也不足以让王耀全然失控。  
当然可以是王耀肉体沉沦，然而是无法压垮他的。  
“因为……不在乎……”王耀侧了脸轻蔑瞟他，明明蒙了眼睛的布没有松动痕迹，他的目光还是穿透了，展现出王耀原来那漫不经心的模样。  
就是这样的腔调教他生气。这一时逞强教王耀咬紧牙关，身体绷直了承受被猛然进入的快感。  
只剩下快感，王耀感受到自己被这个气笑的男人扯着头发抬了头，而身后那位以最原始的方式，似乎在探究生命的起源，太慢太累赘，还有什么，王耀全都受着。  
“不如让你看看这里是哪？”  
九浅一深，润滑没有做，他们好像以为王耀是Omega就可以肆意妄为，王耀本来对Alpha们这种傲慢想法嗤之以鼻，却发现自己体内正传来一种奇怪的饱胀感，流畅挺翘的臀瓣被身后那个人以情色手法揉捏着。渐渐的，内壁对异物的排斥不再那么激烈，甚至还会自动讨好着将塞进体内的性器。  
王耀被这些缓慢行为折磨得汗涔涔的，唇齿间交织着喘息，回道，“……你以为我不知道？”  
那人笑了两声，说，“行啊。那让你看看。”  
绸带被捆得很紧，猛然撤开让王耀的后脑勺有跳动的疼痛感，最终还是要遮不遮地掉了一半，王耀纤浓的眼睫掀开，露出湿漉漉的眼珠来，他不躲不闪，直截了当地对上阿尔的眼睛，视线只不过往下一扫，他就发现原来绑住他眼睛的不是想象中的黑布，而是嫣红的绸子。  
阿尔说，“你的表情说着你猜对了，这让我很不爽。”  
背后那人很懂得拿捏情趣，适时冲撞几下，王耀哼出妩媚又婉转的一声来，半睁开的眼睛与他面上神情割裂开了，“……我不蠢。”  
阿尔指上握着他单薄却柔韧的肩骨，指间一把柔腻的肌肤触感，留了指印做礼物，王耀瞥过头去，怕看见身后那人会是他最熟悉的人，阿尔已握了他下巴，和王耀露出的滑稽的半只眼睛对视，饶有兴味问他，“口交，会吗？”  
王耀回敬他，“如果你不怕被我咬断——唔！”阿尔的动作急切，凶猛地往王耀喉管里插弄，顶端一半就已经进不去了，更别提剩下的，王耀的零碎发丝落在脸颊上，像落下几只濒死的蝴蝶。  
阿尔拽住了王耀披散着着头发的后脑，本就缺氧的王耀更是难以承受。他拉扯着王耀将口腔中的物体随着身后的律动不停的吞入吐出，王耀被撑开合不上的唇间蜿蜒而下一道弯弯曲曲的涎液。  
在这样的刺激中，王耀前头那东西颤巍巍地吐出一股股浓稠的白浊，而身后那人似乎是觉得有趣，抹了把这液体，不一会儿便沾湿了指尖，又顺着王耀的臀部游离至翕张收缩的红肿穴口，涂抹在自己和王耀的连接处，将那处也弄得一片狼藉。  
这景象竟是无端香艳，看得阿尔下腹一紧，颇有些调侃意味地拍了拍王耀的脸，轻声道，“回头看看。”  
王耀沉浸在高潮中，什么也没听清。这时间没过去多久，又被捏着臀瓣向两边分开，只狠狠一顶。  
“呃！——”王耀细瘦柔韧的腰肢一颤，连呼吸的力气都没了。那粗大的硬挺尽根没入，生生插到他最深的地方。  
这一下太痛了，敏感的嫩肉几欲红得滴血，惨兮兮地缩成一团，肿突如花苞般紧紧包裹着蛮横进出的性器，似乎那人已经完全放纵，遵从Alpha天性。  
小穴红艳艳地被插至充血，王耀几乎要晕过去，已经含不住阿尔的性器。阿尔心中那股怒气更盛了几分，语气却与之相反，轻柔得如同换了个人，尤其是王耀心里那个。  
“你不回头我就帮你了。虽然天黑也关了灯，我想你看得清他。”  
王耀回头一看，背后是弗朗西斯，他最信赖的学长，但这种事情已经激不起他任何波澜了，收回目光时被烫到，一行眼泪毫无迹象地流出。  
也不是毫无迹象，这是他全部的信仰碎裂的清脆巨响敲击在窗边，炸开时是耳畔轰鸣。  
05  
王耀看见黑暗里那个人。  
莹莹的绿翡翠融化了，半阖着放下一点水淋淋的无奈，王耀酸涩的情绪像空气膨胀又发酵了，又转过头去和他对视。  
神说不可回头，愚人才犯不信之罪，可王耀偏生是一座盐柱，目光应该混着泪光，剔透又浑浊地流淌过干涸的大地裂纹。  
他被绑在红木椅上，骨骼被迫贴合笔直的木条走向，绳子甚至已经在他的脖颈上勒出青紫。他似乎是想要对王耀笑的，但面目麻木太久依然失去了这个功能，王耀不敢看他。  
可是太舍不得了。  
阿尔圈了王耀的头发，拿平时王耀惯用的橡皮筋将他一头长发捆起来，身下动作没有停，王耀阖上眼睛。  
他们都没有接过吻，而王耀现在在替阿尔口交。  
眼泪几乎抑制不住了，在慌乱中王耀的腕骨赤裸裸触到冰冷的锁链。金属当然是冰冷的，可冷不代表干净。  
指纹留下了肮脏的记录，王耀甚至无法欺骗自己一切都没有存在过，太在乎所以让一切都辗转去了另一个方向。  
王耀这时听见弗朗西斯说，  
“绝望也很美，耀，你真适合做艺术品。”  
因为Alpha素不尊重人权，所以把欲望当对Omega最隆重的赞美。  
他极不屑地想，大抵是这个世界病了。这些Alpha从没想过未来，放纵就是当下，天生的冲动让他们急不可耐，像夏日突然坠落的雨点，使人惊惶又痛恨。  
王耀称他们为畜生。  
弗朗西斯得不到王耀的回应，转而问亚瑟，“亚瑟，你说是吗？”  
亚瑟也不说话，弗朗西斯叹了气道，“忘了你可是个基因下等的Alpha了，家里的事情应该很难解决吧？”  
他的性器还深埋在王耀身体里，却又这样肆无忌惮，端着高高在上的所谓贵族的优雅，亚瑟的嗓子已然嘶哑，比王耀还无力，一字一顿却掷地有声，“无非是满足自己龌龊的、不可告人的心思。”  
“我么？你这般指责是将自己与我们这些卑劣的Alpha割裂开来了？”  
“是。”  
“这样啊……”弗朗西斯意味不明地笑了，“那你就别改变。”  
他来时轻巧，走的时候同样，礼貌地和阿尔告了别，劝了他一句，“收手吧。”  
阿尔冷哼一声，“你在那假惺惺的当什么好人，你看伊万那痴情备胎有你这几分作态也不见得骗不到美人的心。”  
弗朗西斯又叹了气，“我先走了。”  
阿尔大大方方出现在王耀旁边，王耀努力闭合自己的唇，却因为唇角有伤而痛苦不堪。  
“闲杂人等都不在，现在我来和你说说我们的事。”阿尔说，“第一次见你是新生发言，你穿着白校服上台激昂发言维护Omega，虽然大家鸦雀无声，但我是第一个鼓掌的。”  
王耀冷笑，“——因为这个我才认识你。”  
“可我不是因为赞同，而是要反驳你，不知怎么就忘了。那时我在想，哪怕所有人都忘却了这件事，忘却了你的名字，忘却了曾经有人还未分化时就为Omega的利益发言，我总有一天要看见你认输的样子。”  
“我要你看清这世界。”  
要不是这话说阿尔弗雷德说的，王耀几乎会以为这是什么浪漫的告白了，他想夸阿尔一声了不起，难为他记自己这么久，到头来不知道是怎么了，极平淡地通知他，  
“——你赢了。”  
06  
中场休息，换人上去。  
伊万不乐意和阿尔、弗朗西斯一起，这像是一种侮辱，好似把他一腔真情都比作天平那边的金条。王耀看他来了，纵使是嗓子带着一种不堪隐隐更诱惑的沙哑，也还是声声泣血，“你也要来？”  
“如果注定不能和小耀在一起，那么我这样做也无可厚非吧。”  
他那样无辜，感情真挚又纯粹，但凡是心里还有母性的Omega都会原谅他，并且赠予带着牛奶馨香的吻，可这种母性是一路来所有人共同灌输的，不是王耀所接受的。  
他偏不爱牛奶，无人可使他做众生。  
伊万还是那样虔诚，先是清理了原先阿尔和弗朗西斯留在他身里的东西，他信息素的攻击性并不强，王耀被勾到再度发情。  
他面朝着天花板，一双腿笔直修长，肌肉和轮廓极是精致匀称，漂亮得叫人目眩。眼神却冷极，伊万委屈望他，分不清什么是真什么是假，王耀道，“你究竟是因为我是Omega还是因为我是王耀而喜欢我？”  
“这个问题回答了没有好处呢。”伊万这次却没了笑意，他是觉得自己被冒犯还是更多别的什么，说不清的。  
王耀已然不耐，却在伊万的刻意引诱之下连眼尾都湿润了一片，一脸晕红的模样教伊万陡然爆发，架高王耀双腿抗在肩头一通乱顶狂插，只插王耀蜷缩起身子，又被伊万强行展开，那小巧的穴口被肏得熟透，臀肉也啪啪作响。  
伊万搂着王耀，恨不得将他整个人贯穿，下身顶弄的力道几近粗蛮，将王耀顶得来回晃动，差点翻倒下去。  
粗暴对王耀才是最好的方式，他总是想些不着边际的事，教那些围绕在他身边的圣徒总是哑口无言，烦闷无比。  
伊万柔柔劝他，“小耀，我可以标记你吗？”  
说了五六遍，可是阿尔先前已经做过一次，本身亚瑟残留的就叫王耀痛苦难忍，更别提伊万，王耀当然不会答应。  
可伊万依旧不管不顾，尖牙顶上王耀后颈。Alpha所做一切不需要理由，归结于天性就好，不然会让人厌恶这个蛮不讲理的世界。  
剧烈的痛感压抑住Omega的情潮，王耀眼神都不敢递过去，重复地覆盖让王耀脆弱地垂下脖子，天鹅或许不能再起舞。  
可就在这一瞬间，王耀嗅到铺天盖地的玫瑰香，极浓极温和。他轻轻笑了下，就当是亚瑟吧，这让一切似乎不那么难捱。  
曾经王耀说过他恨Alpha霸道，那亚瑟就收敛了信息素走在他身边，恨Omega脆弱，亚瑟一并为他挡住荆棘。  
他们释放信息素是想威慑王耀、欺辱王耀、逼迫王耀，可亚瑟却不是。王耀想，可是我马上要失去他。  
伊万不是没感受到亚瑟动作，盯了他几秒，露出个轻柔的微笑，“你也许真的要学会沉默。”吹着口哨从外面开门进来的阿尔听见了，兴致勃勃，“我来处理。”  
王耀极厌恶地转过头去，可他不能出声，魔鬼哄着Alpha做了交易，以谦逊做筹码，还以无上的潜能。  
这自傲让王耀怀疑簇簇的水仙花不止开在岸边，床边也疯狂生长，大概这些气盛的拿斯索斯们只会迷恋自己的力量，而在王耀这样毫无反抗之力却与众不同的Omega身上发泄作为Alpha的绝对权威，照见的应当是自己。  
伊万笑意盈盈道，“小耀，Omega是可以怀孕的吧？”  
这一次伊万射得太深了，竟撑得王耀小腹微微鼓起。他被烫得直打哆嗦，伸手便要去推开伊万。伊万哪肯松手，只死死地按着腰身不放，好半天才肯拔出来，狰狞性器与小穴脱离之时，发出清晰的一声。  
而穴口被撑开太久，倒像是有些合不拢，白浊液体顺着肠壁缓缓溢出，将穴口附近染得一片泥泞。  
王耀再一次看向亚瑟，喊他，“亚瑟·柯克兰……”  
他叫过亚瑟太多次了，严厉的正经的，轻柔的懒洋洋的，开玩笑时喊“柯克兰先生”，平素是“亚蒂”或更亲密的。  
叫亚瑟·柯克兰，这还是第一次，也是第一次亚瑟无能为力。  
07  
亚瑟被阿尔不知道带去了哪里，王耀中途去找，发现他就在隔壁，这里隔音效果并不好，王耀就不会出声让亚瑟在灰烬中扬尽。  
亚瑟还是被绑在椅子上，可更让王耀心疼的是亚瑟的手被阿尔掰断，以不自然的方式垂下，亚瑟忍着钻心之痛握着阿尔弗雷德交给他的那把枪，王耀不用亚瑟说就知道前因后果。  
阿尔定是颐指气使地抛出了枪，落在亚瑟眼前，去激怒亚瑟教亚瑟杀了阿尔。可是……这完全就做不到，阿尔哪是那样没有万全准备的人，他就是要亚瑟做他脚下的蝼蚁，闲暇时当个乐子。  
王耀替他松绑，走时没有回头，却看见亚瑟眼下那颗莹莹泪珠，等他想细看，也再看不见了。  
等王耀发情期过了，已经是两天之后了，他还记得是伊万带他去清理的，保不齐在浴室又要来一轮。  
这是王耀父亲名下的一处房产，没想到居然在这葬送了王耀一生爱恨。他能下床了，才发现亚瑟在门口站了不少时候。  
他看起来很憔悴，眼睛也干涩，更是有几分红肿，王耀以为亚瑟会暴怒，然后抱着僵硬尸体，两个人一起溺亡，可是亚瑟只是给了他一个疯狂的、绝望的吻，印在眉间，像世界末日那一瞬孤注一掷的炙热。  
王耀回吻他，如同互相啄羽的天鹅漂浮于水面，春日里暖洋洋的光散落在掌心，无端让人想起一切美好的事物。  
浪漫比病毒蔓延的速度更快。  
08  
王耀和家里断绝了关系，他父亲是早就知道王耀是Omega的，想榨干了他最后一点价值。原先那些试探想起来恍如隔世，王耀在这里没有眷恋。  
即使王耀父亲终于找回了作为人的良知，施舍一般给了王耀一个工作机会，他还以为王耀依旧是温顺至极，学不会反抗更不敢有怨言。  
王耀偏不，他这些年来一直积蓄力量要逃离这个家，从将他推出去做筹码开始，就已经恩断义绝。他搬离这座城市，是想有新的开始，然而亚瑟一意孤行要和他走，话说得义无反顾，遥远距离两头奔波也心甘情愿。  
王耀劝他，“你还有个私生子哥哥。”  
亚瑟摇头，“所有的一切都没有你重要。”  
把这些当赎罪吧，是他没保护好王耀，等放下那些毫无道理的试探后坦诚让人如此心动，于是王耀笑着看他一眼，道，  
“好啊。”  
王耀陷入忙碌，新事业的起始总是难的，好在后期反响还不错，王耀知道自己正在渐渐走上正轨。而亚瑟每天两头跑，王耀对此已经毫无办法。  
毕竟劫后余生，他们只有彼此。  
09  
可王耀却开始频繁做梦，后来演变为失眠中的幻觉。  
他不知所措，甚至不敢告诉亚瑟。  
他听见有人问他，  
“你信神吗？”  
自己悠悠荡荡漂浮在水里，王耀向下望，望见涨大的腐烂的尸体，往上看，看见水草般纠缠的发丝。  
他又听见自己的声音，  
“我原本并不相信，后来才发现祈祷是懦弱的人类唯一的逃生手段。”  
10  
沸水烹油与火星炸裂在手背上，旋转的星尘被黑洞吞噬。王耀在坠落，像一块玻璃于高楼往前一步。  
碎了。  
11  
王耀某日喝水，恍惚到陶瓷杯离手，碎片划过他茭白手臂，一道极艳丽的红，王耀突然觉得释然。所罗门在呼唤他，也许每个人心里都是等待献祭的，而王耀缺少的只是祭台。  
一切要宣泄的、不该存在于这世上的情绪都找到了缺口。亚瑟太忙，又从不敢碰王耀，任由王耀肆意地将自己破坏殆尽。  
等他某日夜半带着一身深重寒露回来想给王耀一个惊喜时，却发现王耀睁着眼睛坐在角落里，只套了件下摆堪堪遮住臀部的黑衬衫，隐没在黑暗中，那刚好是亚瑟曾经被绑的地方，而他蜷了条腿，指间夹了块亮晶晶的刀片，似乎毫无意识地对自己的腿下手。  
王耀讲究艺术感，尤其喜爱雪地里开一簇红梅，星星点点的血色让他也没那么苍白，可这不是亚瑟想看到的，他需要的、想见到的是正常的王耀。  
亚瑟还没想好对策，王耀已经看见了他，朝这边露出一个云蒸霞蔚般的微笑，那样虚幻，颇有几分镜花水月的味道，“你看见了。”  
亚瑟低低应了声，“看见了。”  
王耀似乎早就做好了准备，话说出来时认定亚瑟反应，直截了当提了分手。亚瑟那碧绿的眼睛里浮现一种淡淡的难过，是全然信任人类的受伤的幼崽才会露出的。  
“……我不同意。”  
这话太凝涩了，亚瑟只觉得说话时空气被压缩了，眼前一切都扭曲。  
王耀示意亚瑟过来，光洁的后颈从衣物中漏出来，那上面刻着几个怎么样也无法消去的齿印，狰狞地霸占着位置，他指着自己的腺体，逼问亚瑟，“那你没有看到吗？我已经不正常了！自从十八岁永生难忘的那一次后，我就不能体会到快乐了，这样说你满意了吗！”  
“……一切都会过去的。”  
这话太空了，王耀都不想再说，要继续动作，亚瑟抓住他的手腕，和他对视，“我会找到解决办法的。”  
翌日王耀就在亚瑟的邀请下去纹身了，从后颈到锁骨，再到腰侧。浮蕊蔓青，一枝摇摇晃晃斜逸的玫瑰，数片半遮半掩的花瓣被露水染淡，深红浅粉的色彩衬得肌肤更凝白。  
王耀似笑非笑，“遮掩了痕迹就能忘记？亚蒂，你太天真了，不如我们放过彼此，别在黑暗里纠缠做一对怨侣。”  
“如果需要痛感，那还有别的方式。”  
12  
亚瑟精挑细选出一条choker，皮革上镶着几颗柳钉，送了王耀让他着实惊讶了，目光和呼吸一同沉下来，只是问他，“你确定么？”  
“嗯。”  
王耀摩挲着这条choker，看得出来他是挺喜欢的，甚至还有几分爱不释手。可是片刻后，他又还给了亚瑟，  
“你没理由陪我一同坠入地狱……如果你是怜悯我，那么大可不必，我过得很好，比大多数人都要好。”  
亚瑟反问他，“我是不是为你找到了新的宣泄口，如果不是我，你要找谁？”  
王耀定定看了他一会，“请让我一个人腐烂。”  
“耀，你完全不必有负罪感，或许你可以把它当成小游戏，它本来就只是为了满足人的爱好的。”亚瑟陡然轻松起来，“而我一点也不介意。”  
“你不是毫无缘由地偏向我的欲望，对吗？”  
“是，不必涉及性爱。耀，你从来都是自由的。”  
上帝这次依旧没有听见王耀的祈祷，他只是为王耀送来了同伴。  
这便足够了。  
13  
一声脆响，是膝盖碰地。  
瓷砖上已经收了地毯，王耀光裸着脚，目光虔诚又热烈，亚瑟看向他，不知在想些什么。  
王耀跪的笔直但心甘情愿，从小腿上泛起了一层酥麻。  
亚瑟目光的压迫感教王耀浑身都起了冷汗，却不是害怕，太兴奋了，他的肤色因为好几年难以接触到阳光而呈现不健康的苍白，现在在暖黄的灯光的映射下更显出清冷的瓷白来。  
手反握在身上，亚瑟做出了决定，“这次尝试bondage（捆绑），自己去叼绳。”  
王耀膝行着过去，在房间里翻翻找找，只叼来一根大约五六米长的麻绳，低下头去，说，“没有熟绳。”  
王耀尽力用自己的唾液把绳子浸湿，上面尖锐的如同玫瑰尖刺的毛刺翘立，他唇舌上立刻有了数不清的细小的伤口，刺痛的，敏感的，一触即发的。  
“那就用生绳。”亚瑟扯了一截过来，冰冷的指尖只是时不时掠过他，带起的微小气流是蝴蝶扇动羽翼时呼啸的大风，王耀下意识将腰沉下去些，他脊背往下有流畅的、美好的弧度，亚瑟在弧线收束处的可爱腰窝上绑了个漂亮的结。  
绳子绕过了他的肋骨，造人时从这里生发，王耀抑制不住地喘了声，亚瑟手指一顿，顺着骨骼走向抚摸了把纹身。  
王耀那样瘦，他这些年来的失眠让他身体也虚弱了，清凌凌两块蝴蝶骨张扬地暴露在空气中，沾上两朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰瓣，渲染出一种极暧昧的粉色。  
王耀被勒得痒，却又不敢动，眼睛湿漉漉地闪烁着光，看向亚瑟时亚瑟是他世界唯一的光。  
他全身心感受主人带给他的刺激，后面已经湿了，而他的信息素是没有味道的，却引得亚瑟太阳穴一突一突地疼。  
走绳漂亮流畅，亚瑟收回手时被王耀拿糯白的牙叼住含进柔嫩的口腔中，王耀舌尖一点一点舔弄他的骨节，发出含糊不清的声音。  
亚瑟抽出手来，轻拍了下王耀的头做奖励，王耀笑弯了眉眼。他胸前挺立的两点颤颤巍巍地暴露在亚瑟面前，那上面有几个硅胶材质的乳夹，串着放浪的摇晃着的流苏，亚瑟故意忽略这里，现在却由不得他移开视线。  
那里泛出娇艳的色彩，亚瑟颇有几分好奇心去戳弄，指甲上一点圆润的边轻轻刮弄乳头，带动的是乳夹更大的动静。王耀的汗液顺着鬓角蜿蜒至眼角，他控制不住地眨了眼，隐约见到重影。那些昏暗却斑斓的灯光明明灭灭地在他的鼻侧留下暧昧的阴影，吐出的含糊不清的零碎字词也是旖旎的。  
也不是太难受了，是那种缠缠绵绵的隐匿着的感受太招人，王耀已经觉察到自己湿了，不知道亚瑟有没有发现。  
王耀的屁股是他身上肉最多的地方，挺翘而富有弹性，亚瑟早已说明他并不是对王耀毫无欲望，低下头去，扯了扯王耀背上那个结，绳子猛然一收缩，王耀发出“唔”的一声。  
麻绳都是粗糙的，之前王耀并没有将绳子含得太湿，半干不干地缠绕在王耀身上，现在就只能受苦，他能感受到肌理上细小的痛混杂着一种更羞耻的爽，生物电流实在是很不讲理的，哪怕是脑内随意想想的画面也会分泌激素，教生理上的、心理上的全叠加了，极致的快感仅次于毒品，这比别的来的更让王耀沉沦。  
亚瑟穿的是皮鞋，尖头勾着王耀臀与小腿胶着的缝隙，一点一点地踩王耀的屁股，王耀怯生生地摇晃着，他力道也用得太好，从腰上横亘过去的绳结死死压着王耀，像是把悬浮着的彩色泡泡吹回了透明琉璃的管中。  
亚瑟一手抓着王耀身后的结，用了几分力道让王耀吃痛又乐在其中，另一只手轻轻抬去王耀的下巴，捏着那一点尖，带着独属于dom的冷酷，  
“我觉得你或许需要一个笼子。”  
语气太漫不经心太美妙了，王耀像是他路边随意见着的小草野花，摘下来放进了家中的花瓶。  
就这样一句话，让王耀不受控制地射了。亚瑟苦恼要不要给他安个鸟笼，以免他太放肆。  
“……全听您吩咐。”王耀柔顺地低下头来，气喘得还不太顺。  
可亚瑟又总是会多想一步，他想，可是如果王耀进去的话，会不会伤到骨头，他那样虚弱，连维持生命的基本需要也是亚瑟求着他进行的。  
“算了——”这一声太沉郁了，亚瑟果然太没用，连做主也懦弱到极点，圈里的规矩王耀学的比他认真，教人无所适从羞愧至极。  
王耀终于能挣开那一点飘忽忽的云端快感了，他偏生就注意到亚瑟神情，心头一动，明白他已经下不了手。说来奇怪，最后结束的命令居然是他来下，真是搞不清楚到底谁才是被束缚的那个。  
“我爱你，亚瑟·柯克兰。”  
14  
柏拉图说，“人之所以是所谓的高等动物，是因为人的本性中，人性强于兽性，精神交流是美好的，是道德的。”  
亚瑟听见他声音，连忙询问他如何了，王耀眯起眼睛笑，餍足如一只晒够了太阳的猫。  
“我说亚瑟，你接不接受和自己的sub发生关系。”  
“不，但是如果是以亚瑟和王耀的身份，那我就没有意见。”  
目光让空气升温，远方升腾起浩大的烟火，那些亮晶晶的浮尘飘落在触目可及的对方身上，极美的鎏金。  
情不自禁的肌肤相触，四肢很快就交缠，他们便如同一对交颈鸳鸯般贴在一处，任谁也别想分开。  
喘息声混合在一起，太紧张了，青涩又情色，心里的鼓点乱了节奏，而赤裸裸的皮肤相互依偎的感觉很是奇妙，温暖的热切的体温毫无保留地传达过来，手掌下触碰到的心跳声，噗通——噗通——，起伏在神经末梢，急促而有力。  
让理智失踪，期待，狂喜，莫名其妙的笑意绽开，他们互相信任彼此，以没有缘由的爱做赌注。  
王耀喃喃道，“我疯了，我觉得自己在走向死亡。”手掌放在亚瑟的脖颈上，略略收紧，多么亲密又危险的姿态。  
亚瑟握住他的手，往自己那送的更多了些，语调控制不住激动和颤抖，“如果我再一次不能保护你，我还是做不到，——那就让一切都发生！”  
亚瑟的小情人扑上来，吻他，撕咬他，语无伦次地告诉他自己有多么开心，于绚烂的晨光中，他们一同沉沦。  
“亚蒂，这是我最后一个问题，我只问这一次，你要好好回答我，不许逃避。”  
亚瑟应下。  
“为什么世界上要有Omega这种不平等的性别？”  
亚瑟眼神盯着天花板上的虚幻的影子，他知道自己在做什么，他和王耀同流合污，一同助长对方心里肆意生长的疯狂与痴迷；而他已经不在乎，去他妈的克制隐忍，他一点也不在乎。  
“因为爱是生生不息。”  
15  
我是阿尔法，我是欧米伽；我是首先的，我是末后的。谁能使我们与爱隔绝？人必将得咎，也必将赎罪；必将受苦，也必将被爱；必将药石罔效，也必将丹心切慕。——人终在爱中永不止息。  
诚然草必枯干，花必凋残。所以站稳，天国近了，你们不应当悔改。


End file.
